


捕风捉影

by KitschStatue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 一生孑然一人的二代火影被召唤出来，在小辈面前信誓旦旦，把自己和仇敌的名字嵌回那个仅属于故事中的时代，念着仇人的名字像是把情人的相片贴在床头一日三念：就算是再给我一次机会，我还是会发出那道飞雷神斩。





	捕风捉影

**Author's Note:**

> 一个约炮故事

物换星移，日往月来，距二代火影千手扉间殉职，木叶已过数载冬秋。时间总是和命运有着隐秘的联系*：树叶脱落仿佛死人的岁月，时间飞逝就像生者的宏愿，太阳变冷如爱曾有过的热诚，河流冰封似暗示所有人都总会走向无法回头的分岔路口。

昏暗的神社，唤醒亡灵的人慢慢地走向明处，像个幽灵渐渐从黑暗中浮出。黑发，黑眼，苍白的脸。

千手扉间多年后被宇智波的后裔从黄泉中唤醒时，睁开眼睛还以为自己看到了宇智波泉奈。

他的人生大抵由几个侧面构成：火影、千手、弟弟。剥离掉这些或天生或后来的角色使命，作为一个人，他也喜欢溪水淙淙流过，更喜欢水上的鸟居。《古事记》里说建造第一座鸟居是为了引出山洞中的天照大御神，她不想见素盏呜尊，就躲在了山洞里。直到鸟居上的公鸡一齐鸣叫，她因好奇而走出来，世界才重新有了阳光。

扉间从不信这些似是而非的传说。但有时，看着那些连成朱红回廊的鸟居，站在那里，像是连自我的存在都和背景的红融入，在那种奢侈的宁静里，就像信神者所说的，地方的神灵在寂静中从这里把威力远播，那时候他总会受了诅咒般想到自己的一生。

在这位千手族裔的生命中，宇智波泉奈无疑是其中的一个重要角色。千手扉间恨极了宇智波泉奈，不止是姓氏的对立，他们是彼此政见和执念的绝对反面。

扉间并不总是能保持理性、信心坚定的，即使他的角色要求他这么做。但每当想起泉奈这个名字，就像是过去的宿敌那里获得了某种力量，他得以从令人恍惚的山洞出来，回到现实中去。

这样看来，泉奈死前是他坚定的对抗者，但现在又是帮助者。或许宇智波泉奈的存在是中性的，他等待着某种结果来说明他是一个敌人还是一个合作者。

而多年后的现在，早已遇到过无数强大的敌人和无力斡旋的境遇的扉间，灵魂从安眠中被唤起，提起自己的一生之敌，他依旧想起了宇智波泉奈。

过去兄长曾对他说：斑不是冷酷无情的，他爱着族人，爱着弟弟。而扉间则强忍回一句“反正他又不爱你”的冲动，只是毫不掩饰自己的反感：因为宇智波斑，也因为会被爱着的泉奈——他想，那个人邪恶，冷酷，偏执又不值得爱。

爱，这个词很微妙，当你爱一个人身上的某种特质，你根本是在爱某种无理性的东西。而扉间的恨和爱一样不知所起，也和爱一样难得。他甚至对杀死自己的金角银角都没有这么恨过。他有几次梦里梦见的都是泉奈，上了战场第一个想砍的还是泉奈。扉间当时还年轻，甚至自我怀疑是不是爱上了敌人。

他没想到的是对方也有同样的烦恼。

随着兄长讲述往事，扉间不受控制地想到了这段回忆。他们的故事不像大哥和斑一样逻辑混乱全凭感性做主，但也不全是冷静和克制。而这段……无疑是最狼狈，最疯狂的。

当时，他们鬼使神差（也可能是出于惊吓）甚至同意做一些极端越轨的事以确定自己的感觉。于是每个缩手缩脚、却又不愿闭眼，生怕对方突然翻脸发难的亲吻都是蜻蜓点过活水，每次夹杂着较量的触碰都是划过夜的磷面，一整个夜晚，月升又月落，他们在火中忘了你和我，就这么糊涂又混沌地燃着。在这样别扭的快乐里，他们最后终于回归人间，恍惚得像是一场劫后余生，颤着手臂拥抱，在彼此湿润的眼睛里认领各自的命运。

如果时间停在这一秒，或许结局就会不同。

可惜命运如流水浮灯，刀能斩断肉体，却扭转不了水中光点前进的轨迹，像千手扉间和宇智波泉奈这样的人诞生到世上，就总会有那样一个时候，即使尝了点甜头，他也仍会转身而去，放弃那些虚假的快乐，反而从中汲取力量以全身心更加投入到真实的痛苦中去。

是了，这就是那个瞬间了，未来早在过去就已埋下伏线了。这是恨吗？我眼里的定是恨吧？默默打量一番这刚和自己有了肌肤之亲的人后，他们长舒一口气：还好还好，我们只是肉体有感觉，精神全无契合之感，看着对方的脸还是欠揍。于是只是一个对视，他们就默契地一个摸刀一个扔苦无力求给对方来个牡丹花下死——两人脑中同样闪过一句话：此等毒夫！怎能与他结盟！

这些可不能在后辈面前讲出来。这样想着，无用的记忆却不受控制地如海潮在大脑中翻涌，这种绝对的失控感让扉间有些烦闷。就好像那个人看不见的幽灵还在眼前使绊子——泉奈早就死了，而他自己也已经是个死人。他想，死不可跨越，也不可逃脱。

他终于开口道：那个人是邪恶一族……一生孑然一人的二代火影被召唤出来，在小辈面前信誓旦旦，把自己和仇敌的名字嵌回那个仅属于故事中的时代，念着仇人的名字像是把情人的相片贴在床头一日三念：就算是再给我一次机会，我还是会发出那道飞雷神斩。

 

*夏多布里昂《墓中回忆录》


End file.
